Unknown Cats
by Elan du Lac
Summary: Et si les personnages d'UM étaient des chats ? Comment seraient-ils perçus par les humains ? Fanfiction de style vie quotidienne


Unknown Cats

 **Cette idée est née pendant un rp avec Noctum et MadCalyspo, on s'est demandé à quoi ressembleraient les personnages d'Unknown Movies en chats et j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire un UA où ils seraient des chats et où ils évolueraient dans notre monde. La majorité des personnages de la fics sont des humains qui sont pour les cinq personnages principaux des membres du fandom, merci à MadCalypso, Rain-Flicker, Noctum et Flocon de m'avoir autorisé à les utiliser comme personnages, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Prologue:Premières rencontres

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et courts marchait en direction du collège, elle avançait sur une allée bordée de fleurs. Tout semblait bien ce passer, ce qui l'étonnait beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas hâte de découvrir sa nouvelle école, sûre qu'elle y trouverait encore les mêmes abrutis.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, un aboiement la fit sursauter. Elle se stoppa net, devant elle se tenait un chien de taille moyenne, qui montrait les dents en grognant. Son instinct lui disait de courir, mais elle savait que si elle faisait ça il se jetterai sur elle, ce qu'il finirait aussi par faire si elle restait là.

\- Meow !

Un chat au pelage entièrement noir se jeta entre elle et l'animal, elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir le mignon et courageux animal se faire tuer. Mais elle entendit les cris des deux animaux puis un bruit de course. Le chien fuyait. Elle rouvrit les yeux, le chat la fixait comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées. Elle le regarda stupéfaite.

\- Hé bah comment t'es drôlement balèze pour un chat !

Elle s'agenouilla pour caresser son pelage qui semblait soyeux. Il se laissa faire mais ses yeux semblait lui dire "si tu veux pas que j'te griffe, lâche moi !"

Elle recula prudemment.

\- Désolé, je voulais pas t'embêter.

Il cligna lentement des yeux, "je t'en veux pas petite"

Elle sourit et repris sa route, l'esprit troublé.

Une fois devant son établissement, elle grimaça, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de mettre les pieds là-bas.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges avec des lunettes bleues passa à côté d'elle avec un air perdu.

\- Dis tu sais où est la vie scolaire ?lui demanda la jeune fille .

\- C'est mon premier jour, je connais pas cet endroit.

\- Toi aussi ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Cherchons ensemble alors !

Elles s'aventurent dans la cour de l'établissement, de nombreuses élèves criaient, se bousculaient, courraient partout. Elles grimacèrent de concert. Heureusement elles remarquèrent une zone où les élèves semblaient plus calmes. Elles se dirigèrent vers eux. Avant de se rendre que c'était un groupe de lycéens.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide les enfants ?demanda une brune.

\- Désolée, on cherche la vie scolaire, on est nouvelles, expliqua la fille aux cheveux rouges.

\- Je vais vous montrer, suivez moi.

Elle leur indiqua de la suivre et les guida à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les deux collégiennes marchaient derrière la brune sans oser lui parler bien qu'elle ait l'air gentille malgré ses traits fermés.

Elle les emmena jusqu'au bureau de la vie scolaire, où elle interpella timidement une surveillante, à qui elle laissa les deux ados.

Elle s'empressa alors de ressortir dans la cour pour retrouver son amie et leur petit groupe.

-Alors tu t'es débarrassée des nouvelles ?demanda un garçon en rigolant.

\- Ouais je les ais enfermées dans ma cave !

\- Me fais pas rêver, déclara une petite blonde, moi j'ai pas de cave !

\- Ma pauvre Sophie ! Mais comment peux-tu vivre sans avoir de cave ?

\- Dis E, tu me prêtes ta cave?

\- Nan, mais je peux t'y enfermer aussi, si tu veux !

\- Non merci, je m'en passerai

Un sourire éclaira les lèvres de la jeune brune. Elle s'assit contre Noctum posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, somnolant contre son amie jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse.

* * *

Calypso habitait juste à côte des bâtiments de l'université. Elle se réjouissait de pouvoir dormir un peu plus longtemps et de ne plus être en internat, elle savait que peu d'autres étudiants vivaient dans le même immeuble qu'elle mais elle n'avait pas remarqué de personnes semblant avoir les mêmes passions ou intérêts qu'elle dans sa promo. Elle rentrait chez elle lorsqu'elle entendit des cris, pas des cris humains, mais des miaulements. Elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit et en écartant les feuilles d'un buisson, elle découvrit un chat au pelage hérissé. Il était roulé en boule et elle perçut dans ses miaulements une profonde tristesse mêlée à de la colère.

Elle tendit sa main vers lui, voulant l'apaiser en le caressant. Il releva tête dardant sur elle deux yeux emplis d'une colère dangereuse. Elle recula prudemment, il se leva prêt à bondir sur cette intruse avant de prendre la fuite. Calypso se retourna et vît un chat noir près d'elle. Il la regarda d'un air sévère avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

 **Voilà** **j'ignore quand la suite arrivera, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews.**

 **Je vous fait à tous des câlins !**


End file.
